


Stormy Night

by A_P_Hatter



Category: RWBY
Genre: Cute, F/M, Fluff, Short One Shot, Stormy Weather, Thunder and Lightning, just fluff, really short
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-08-06
Updated: 2016-08-06
Packaged: 2018-07-29 17:08:08
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 501
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/7692640
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/A_P_Hatter/pseuds/A_P_Hatter
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Ren had a peaceful night... at least until he realized the weather.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Stormy Night

The halls of Beacon were oddly quiet and empty. Then again it was almost midnight.

Ren walked silently through the halls. He had just finished a really good book that he found in the library, and had only realized the time after he finished the book. The young man sighed and paused at the window.

The sky was dark, but that was due to it being late. The longer he looked the more he thought that something was off. He continued to stare until he saw a sudden flash only followed by the distinct rumble a minute later. At first he put this off as unimportant, interesting, but unimportant. That was when he remembered.

Ren sprinted down the long corridor following each bend of a corner with a surreal grace. He was grateful that there weren't many students in the hall, otherwise they would have been knocked down. He couldn't waste any time. He had to get to his dorm.

Finally, after what felt like an eternity for the young adult, he had made it to his team's dorm room. Taking no time, he quickly unlocked the door and scanned the room. It was empty. Pyrrha and Jean were probably out practicing, but Nora was not to be spoken for. 

With a sigh he incoherently slammed the door causing the room to shutter and a bang to echo through the room, and a not so audible squeak to be heard from the closet. Picking up on the small noise he cautiously walked towards the closet and opened it only to find Nora curled in a ball like a small child trying to hide from the dark.

Ren exhaled with relief and sat next to her. He pulled her closer and softly pet her hair as she cowered closer to him. "It's okay. I'm here now."

Nora hugged Ren's torso and let the tears that she had been holding fall. "Thank you." She said in a very small voice.

Another thunderous roar erupted, this time shaking the building. She squeaked and held onto Ren a little harder as more tears started to fall. Ren sat there petting Nora in a very comforting matter, but didn't seem to help much.

Ren sighed slightly, realizing the one thing that he didn't do... 

"Little child, be not afraid  
the rain pounds harsh against the glass  
Like an unwanted stranger  
there is no danger  
I'm here tonight..." Ren sang in a smooth lilt that was calm and caring.

"Ren?" Nora stopped crying for a bit and listened to her best friend uncharacteristicly sang to her.

"Little child   
Be not afraid  
The thunder explodes   
And lightning flash   
Illuminates your tear stained face I'm here tonight..." Ren continued on singing the sweet lullaby until the thunderstorm passed. 

After she had ceased crying and resorted to sniffling every so often, they sat in comfortable silence.

"Thank you." Nora said as she snuggled into Ren being comforted by his warmth.

"No problem, pancake." He said kissing her on the head.


End file.
